Rules
As a community, we here at the McJuggerNuggets wiki value our contributors and have managed to build a sizeable following. However, as with all wikis in general, there will always be an editor who will not play nice or have difficulty understanding what this wiki is all about. Contributors should be aware that this wiki & the McJuggerNuggets videos in general earns a PG-13 rating at best, for profane language and destruction. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: General Rules #'Chain of Command' Although we are a friendly community, we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules, and keeping order: users contribute and even have a little fun but as much as we appreciate that, we do need to remember that admins aren't democratic, nor are they kingpins - Admins should be approachable and not completely mad with power, but at the same time, users should treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It is much like the real world, in a way, you can't walk up to an authority figure and force them to do what you say like a slave. Empty threats and outright stupidity will result in your alienation from the community. This system may not suit everybody but much like any community, we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing to our wiki or any other wiki is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it can (and should) be removed if abused. #'Plagiarism' Please post original content and please do not write an article if said article is already a written. If you see a mistake, then fix it on the original article. #'Language & Grammar' We will not tolerate with such profound and/or offensive language'' if'' used to backlash at someone else: Using it but not in a rude manner is passable. However, if on an article such as a quote that one says is another story. One shouldn't back talk with a contributor using such language or the said contributor will face the consequences. If an individual takes a look at our content, it is both the editor and admin's job to use correct grammar so it can be read clearly. So "He did this 4 de lols ��" will not be acceptable, especially on a wiki. Few people will accidentally make a typo on an article, but we will let that pass and eventually one will patch up said typo. In sentences, we will not allow "Spam Spam Spam Jesse Sucks Spam Spam Spam" simply because each word starts with a capital and this also goes with any other sentences - all sentences must be clear for the reader as well and no spamming, please (a rule below will delve further into spamming). However, if you have low vocabulary or do not quite fully understand the English usage, we can't help you there. Behavior #'Trolls/Vandals/Cyber-Bullying/Harassment' If you see a troll/vandal, please report to an admin. We want this place to be user-friendly and no spam is allowed. Whether it be humor or harassment, we will not tolerate or hesitate to bring down the troll. Do not feed the troll; if you do so, you are only giving what the troll wants and it will be harder for any admin to undo the damage. Therefore, now we are trying to make this wiki as bully-free as possible. So if you are the troll, please note that if you do such behavior, we will ban you on sight, as any wiki is one that should not be messed with user-wise, of course, and we are no different. #'Edit War' If one redos an edit that one does and the chain continuously goes on, the article that has those re-done edits will be locked and whoever re-did the edits will be resulted in a ban. Content #'No "One-Line" articles' No, and I say, No, Zero, "Zippi-di-duda" "One-Line" articles, please! For those articles are worthless and if not contributed to in a matter of time, it will be posted as a candidate for deletion and the contributor responsible for the one-line article will get a warning that if the behavior doesn't change, he/she will be banned. #'Do not recreate deleted articles/categories' Please do not recreate deleted articles and/or categories without administrator approval. If this act happens under an admin's nose, we will find the editor responsible and will delete the recreated article. #'Do not rename images' When you upload an image, it might say that the image you are uploading has the same name as another image. We ask that you change the name and not overwrite it. If you overwrite, then the image you uploaded will be on every article with that name. #'Do not create pages dedicated to yourself' As if the title wasn't clear enough, please do not create/recreate pages dedicated to yourself. That is what a homepage is for, guys/gals! If this happens once, they would get a reminder. Happens twice and they will get a warning: Happens three times and the individual guilty of the act will be banned from this wiki for a month. And most of all, no spamming! Bans are listed from a minimum of 3 days to 70 years, depending on behavior. Again, this is for people who have just started editing on this wiki or for someone who just didn't get the memo. If you agree to these terms, then feel free to do your best at editing! Category:Browse